Pressão
by I'm Human
Summary: A história de Robert Langdon, o que aconteceu antes dele se envolver em todas essas aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 – Estranhos

Onde eu estava? Foi a primeira pergunta que fiz para mim mesmo, olhei em volta para ter conhecimento do lugar, acabei me assustando, um dos cantos estava um breu total, mas da penumbra saia um balcão que ia paralelamente com a parede, até o outro lado do recinto, umas mesas tombadas e garrafas, dezenas delas espalhadas pelo chão, optei não me aventurar no breu, corri até a porta do outro lado do bar

Ao sair me surpreendi ainda mais, atualmente resido no Rio de Janeiro, mas ao sair me deparo com meu bairro, onde passei toda minha juventude, em São Paulo, contudo se isto fosse o fato mais estranho eu estaria feliz, normalmente o bairro costumava ser um dos mais movimentados da metrópole, agora nem mosquitos se escutava, corri praticamente em círculos, mas logo estava parando meu fôlego já não é de um adolescente de dezessete anos.

Comecei a entrar em pânico, um dos pesadelos que me acompanha desde meus oito anos, quando fiquei preso em um buraco, desde lá tenho pavor de ficar sozinho. Tudo estava deserto, nada, nem latidos, nem berros, nem buzinas, nenhum barulho, simplesmente nada.

Instintivamente olhei para cima como uma prece a Deus, mas uma gota d'água interrompeu meu movimento, depois um estrondo, um relâmpago talvez? Começou a chover, e pesado. Já não enxergava nada, corri pelas ruas feito um cego. E agora o que aconteceria? Entrei numa casa, só pude distinguir a cor do muro, era laranja. A garagem era coberta, finalmente eu estava livre da chuva, olhei para trás para conferir a intensidade da chuva, quase caí de costas, não chovia, mas o barulho da chuva continuava, e além do mais eu estava todo molhado, como isto pode acontecer?

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi outra coisa, não sei ainda dizer se foi coincidência ou o destino, acabei entrando onde passei vinte anos de minha vida, minha casa, fiquei até emocionado, passei as mãos sobre a parede da garagem, olhei de cima abaixo, ri comigo mesmo as infiltrações da parede que tanto atormentava minha mãe, estavam no mesmo lugar, olhei para o fundo da garagem, onde eu tinha certeza que teria duas portas, uma que daria na sala, no lado direito, e outro que levaria a um corredor, que ia até o quintal da casa, no lado esquerdo da garagem.

Não sei se eu estaria preparado para entrar na minha casa, aconteceu uma coisa terrível, uma coisa que me fez mudar para o Rio de Janeiro, um acontecimento, que nunca me fez olhar para São Paulo com bons olhos de novo, uma coisa que me arrependo profundamente, e que vou levar até o último segundo de vida.

Sentei no chão, com as pernas cruzadas, e apoiei a cabeça sobre as mãos, fiquei naquela posição desconfortável até, mas fiquei, consegui clarear minha mente, pensar com franqueza comigo mesmo, eu estava sonhando, era a única saída lógica não tem outra, não pode haver, tem que ter uma razão para isto estar acontecendo comigo, castigo? Sinceramente não sei, mas continuo sem entender.

Fazia frio, e o incrível era que estava um sol de rachar, meu corpo tremia, as pontas dos dedos da minha mão estavam endurecendo, precisava me esquentar, era quase uma questão de sobrevivência. Encolhi-me no chão, acabei adormecendo.

Tive sonhos, ou pesadelos conturbados, vultos e mais vultos, eu corria, mas no fim eu acabava encurralado, sem saída e ficando sem ar, então uma sombra aparecia e sussurrava palavras estranhas a meus ouvidos, não parecia só uma língua, mas várias. Não dava para distinguir o rosto, mas sua voz era nervosa, e parecia que havia um pouco de urgência, mas as diversas línguas que a sombra falava, parecia que a frase queria dizer sempre a mesma coisa, porém aquela voz sussurrando em meu ouvido parecia uma voz familiar, uma voz que me dava sensação de paz e tranqüilidade. Então acordei com um som estranho, um grito, que penetrou minha alma como um raio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Agouro

Aquele grito bastou, para eu acordar e os meus devaneios sumirem, levantei e procurei a origem daquele grito, meu Deus! Fui ficando cada vez mais apavorado, em vez de ser só um grito e acabar, o grito continuou, chegando cada vez mais perto, se aproximando sorrateiramente, fiquei pasmo, o grito vinha de dentro da casa. Um estrondo

A porta da sala tinha se aberto, a sombra de meus pesadelos vinha se esgueirando pela porta a meu encontro, silibando, no ato lembrei-me de uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, dando um passo de cada vez fui me afastando, ela chiou quando percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, isto me fez estacar na hora, meu sangue gelando nas veias, meu pulso acelerando, a visão turvando, as paredes alaranjadas da garagem começaram a girar e então desmaiei.

Uma sensação de que aquele era o verdadeiro primeiro dia de minha vida, porém o último, minhas lembranças judiando de mim, como se fosse uma jaula e eu o animal aprisionado dentro dela, sofrendo sem a liberdade, urrando de dor, só que não era a dor física e sim a dor psicológica, uma dor que não pode ser curada com remédios, ou que pode ser esquecida tão facilmente. Então engoli a verdade como se fosse uma colherada de sopa quente, de uma só vez, eu tinha que aceitar, de que ver a sombra, seria minha última lembrança, minha última memória, e eu fraquejando, na hora da verdade, na hora em que alguém precisava de mim, e não pude ajudar, porque fui um fraco, a segunda e última vez na minha vida que me torno um fraco, prometi a mim mesmo que se eu sobrevivesse, nunca, jamais seria um fraco o resto de minha vida.

Abri meus olhos e respirei profundamente, meus pulmões doeram, como se eu ficasse muito tempo sem respirar, tentei ficar em pé, meu equilíbrio nunca foi bom, olhei em volta, eu estava realmente sem respirar? Eu estava dentro de uma piscina vazia, só com algumas poças d'água em pontos mais baixos, minhas mãos tremiam, eu estava todo molhado, e também estava muito quente, mas minha sede falou mais alta, passei a minha mão nos lábios pude sentir que eles estavam rachados, eu devia estar desidratado, caminhei até a poça d'água mais próxima, me agachei e peguei a água e tornei a bebê-la, não tinha gosto então pensei que ela deveria estar limpa. Dei de ombros.

Agora sim, matei minha sede, minha cabeça já estava no lugar, andei, bom na verdade quase corri até a escadinha da piscina, pulei para fora, e comecei a analisar o lugar, não era um clube, muito menos uma casa com piscina, mas sim uma piscina no meio de um terreno abandonado, e um terreno no nada, para além do terreno só mato, nem sinal de civilização.

Percorri todo o perímetro do terreno, achei uma brecha entre a grama e me meti por lá, conforme a trilha seguia, ela ia se alargando, a trilha já estava da largura de uma calçada, quando ela fez uma curva, e ao fim da curva um casebre de madeira, que eu não entendia como ainda estava em pé, trotei até lá.

A porta estava emperrada, tive que dar umas boas sacudidelas para ela abrir, contudo no fim consegui abrir, o casebre era no mínimo humilde, uma cama de madeira acabada, um armário igualmente acabado e com umas duas roupas penduradas, e uma prateleira com alguns poucos livros esfrangalhados, me movi feito um fantasma até a prateleira para ver os livros, que ela continha como constatei eram clássicos, de Shakespeare, de Verne entre outros autores igualmente famosos.

Sentei-me na cama para pensar, o que estava acontecendo? O que ou quem era aquela sombra?E uma pergunta que eu tenho certeza de que se eu soubesse o que era eu resolveria todo o mistério, o que a sombra queria me dizer no meu sonho? Tentei reproduzir o som em uma das línguas, para meu espanto eu consegui, agora faltava descobrir o que queria dizer, cômico pensei comigo, além de eu falar o português, falo italiano, inglês, espanhol e japonês, mas não consigo descobrir que raio de língua é essa. Meu corpo deveria estar sentindo o cansaço agora, depois de uma longa caminhada, deitei na cama e apaguei.

Acordei assustado com um barulho que me lembrou uma moto parando em frente à casa, não conseguia me mexer, meu corpo estava paralisado, de repente passos, pisando contra o chão de madeira da varanda, comecei a me levantar, mas a porta abriu, quem quer que fosse já estava dentro da casa, por sorte o armário tampava um bom pedaço da cama, e logo do lado do armário havia uma brecha, se eu conseguisse, ir até lá, mas na hora que levantei o chão rangeu.

-Quem está aí? – perguntou a voz, para minha surpresa não era uma voz masculina e sim feminina.

-Calma, não quero fazer mal – falei com se eu estivesse na guerra – Cheguei até aqui por acaso – sai de trás do armário.

Era uma mulher bonita, com traços marcantes, bochechas rosada, e um lábio carnudo, só seu cabelo estava um pouco judiado, era alta, e devia calculei eu ter por volta de uns trinta anos. Porém para minha surpresa ela me apontou uma arma e disparou.


End file.
